


Skating

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is a jerk, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and likes to tease Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: It was the second time, Keith scolded himself in mind for his decision from earlier this day, that he agreed to go with Shiro and Adam to the christmas fair.Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t regret it at all, that he met the cute boy, while getting himself a hot chocolate at one of the neatly decorated booths. He knew, he didn’t have the chance to meet him, if he didn’t come here, in the first place…Okay, scratch that.He didn’t regret, coming to the fair. He regretted coming here with his brother and his fiancé. They were the reason for his current situation.
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Kudos: 41





	Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the eighth part of Teddy's Klancemas 2019 promptlist "Skating", which is a continuation of the first prompt "First snow".  
> So the boys met the first time while getting themselves some hot chocolate and now they're at an ice skating rink, enjoying some time together. But since Keith didn't skate for a long time, things got a little interesting on the ice ;) 
> 
> Haha, omg this one was really fun to write and I love me some flustered Keith! \o/
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

It was the second time, Keith scolded himself in mind for his decision from earlier this day, that he agreed to go with Shiro and Adam to the christmas fair.

Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t regret it at all, that he met the cute boy, while getting himself a hot chocolate at one of the neatly decorated booths. He knew, he didn’t have the chance to meet him, if he didn’t come here, in the first place…

Okay, scratch that.

He didn’t regret, coming to the fair. He regretted coming here  _ with his brother and his fiancé _ . They were the reason for his current situation.

Keith was holding on tight to the handrail, trying to level his own weight on the skates and doing his best not to trip on the ice. It’s been years, since the last time, he went ice skating.

He looked to where his Shiro and Adam were sitting and gave them a look that promised revenge, which they answered with laughing and his brother even had the audacity to stick his tongue out. After Keith had met the boy with the pretty blue eyes, Lance, and came back with him and his friend Hunk to the ice skating rink, Shiro’s been teasing him the whole time and Adam joined him immediately. 

They asked Lance a bunch of too private questions, at which Keith cringed a few times, but Lance had managed to shrug them off or chuckle low and everytime he did that, it sent a tingling shiver down his spine.

Keith’s attention was drawn back to the beautiful boy, his skin the color of caramel and the cute freckles on his cheeks. He was taking turns on the ice already, his movements fluent and graceful, almost like he’d done this his whole life. He had a small smile on his lips and his cheeks were flushed pink from the low temperature.

Lance’s gaze snapped to Keith and his smile got brighter, slowly approaching him.

“Hey,” he said, his eyes glistening, reflecting the blinking lights around them.

Keith was once again stunned by his sheer beauty and breathed. “Hi.”

Lance giggled sweetly and hid his face again in the big blue scarf, he was wearing.

“You don’t go ice skating often, huh? Do you want me to guide you a little?” he asked him and Keith almost automatically nodded. Lance chuckled briefly and held his gloved hand towards him. Keith looked down at his hand and then back up into his eyes, eyebrows knitted and confusion plain in his look. Lance jerked his hand once into Keith’s direction and nodded along with it, saying. “Here, take my hand.”

Keith flushed a bright pink and shyly placed his own hand into Lance’s. It felt warm, through both their gloves, his grip firm but gentle and he felt the heat spread through his entire body, tingling beneath his skin and his heart was beating fast and heavy, like a wardrum in his chest.

Lance slowly backed up, pulled Keith with him, away from the edge. Keith still held tight onto the handrail until he was too far away. Lance stretched his other hand out, too and Keith grabbed for it, like a lifeline. He tried to balance his weight, sticking out his ass a little, bending at his waist. Lance chuckled again and it caught Keith’s attention, his eyes snapping up to Lance’s amused face.

Lance dragged him carefully further into the middle of the slower lane and as Keith looked back down to his feet, they started to wobble dangerously. He felt a sharp tug at his hands and lifted his gaze back up to Lance.

He was still smiling softly at him and said. “Hey, look at me. Straighten up and solely focus on me, okay? You can do this.”

His voice was smooth and his words encouraging, so Keith did as told, straightened his back and got lost once again in Lance’s bright blue eyes, sparkling like gemstones. 

The world around slowly faded into a blurred background, the only one Keith could pay attention to, was Lance. 

His eyes wide and beautiful, the faint pink tinge on his rounded cheeks underlining the freckles, spread across them and over the bridge of his nose. 

The breathtaking smile on his lips and the small crinkles around his mouth.

Keith knew, he was staring but he couldn’t care less. The moment just felt right and so he let himself get lost in the moment, being pulled further around the rink by Lance, holding hands.

He was free falling, his heart beating fast, soaring and he couldn’t imagine a better moment, everything felt perfect, until…

… he heard Adam yell across the whole place.

“Woohoo! Keith, you can do it, bud _ mph… Mmh _ !”

Keith’s head snapped to them, standing at the edge of the rink and he was startled. Shiro had a hand clasped over his fiancé’s mouth to shut him up, an apologetic smile on his lips.

The next moment seemed to happen in slow motion, as he heard Lance giggle sweetly and as he tried to turn his head to look at him, he felt his feet wobble again on the slim skid of the ice skates. He felt himself losing his balance, letting go of Lance’s hands and flailing his arms helplessly around. 

Lance tried to grab his arms again but it was already too late, as Keith tried one last time to save the situation by bending forward, eyes wide with panic and grabbed at Lance’s coat, but his momentum was too much. Instead of staying on his feet, he managed it to knock them both over and the next thing he noticed, was the “Oomph!” Lance made, as Keith landed on top of him, his cheek pressed against the brunette’s chest.

Keith’s mind processed their current position and he scrambled up, bracing both hands on each side of Lance’s head, staring right into his eyes. 

He was staring right back, pinning him in place with his hot gaze, eyes lidded and suddenly Keith felt too hot, despite them lying on the ice, the cold temperature from around them and the still falling snow. He felt the heat of their bodies, still pressed against each other and it seemed that it crept up his neck and face, as a flush spread there. 

His lips stretched into a lopsided smirk, as Lance chuckled low and Keith felt it in every fiber of his body, his voice brushing over him like a wave of electricity, as Lance said.

“I didn’t think, you’d fall so fast for me.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up and he was startled for a brief moment, but then he burst out laughing at the bad pun, leaning his forehead against Lance's shoulder. 

Keith lifted his head back up his gaze locking with Lance's. Keith smiled softly at him, before he tried to get up, struggling a little but eventually he made it to a halfway standing position. He stretched his right hand out for Lance to take it and as he helped him get up, he lost his balance again and landed on his ass, cursing under his breath but laughing anyway. 

They needed a few more tries until both of them were standing again on the ice, both boys laughing and making fun of each other. 

In the end, Keith got more confident and they went on a few turns, holding hands all along. 


End file.
